1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible device and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible display and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of display technologies, conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been gradually replaced by flat panel displays (FPD). In comparison with the FPD formed by a rigid substrate (e.g. a glass substrate), a flexibly display in which an active device is formed on a flexible substrate has been developed according to recent researches because the flexible substrate (e.g. a plastic substrate) is characterized by flexibility and impact endurance.
In such case, the flexible substrate is often adhered to the rigid substrate, and then a series of film deposition processes can be performed to form a flexible display panel. Drivers (e.g. a scan driver and a data driver) are then adhered to the flexible display panel through an anisotropic conductive adhesive, such that conductive bumps of the drivers are electrically connected to pads of the flexible display panel through conductive particles in the anisotropic conductive adhesive, and that the flexible display panel is electrically connected to the drivers. After all the processes are completely performed, the flexible display panel is removed from the rigid substrate.
Since coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of the flexible substrate is relatively large in most cases, thermal stability of the flexible substrate is insufficient. During the fabricating process of the flexible display, significant stress is accumulated on the flexible substrate because the flexible substrate is expanded or contracted due to environmental variations in temperature. Therefore, when the flexible display panel is removed from the rigid substrate, the flexible substrate of the flexible display panel is contracted to a great extent, and the stress is released, which causes the conductive bumps between the drivers and the flexible display panel to be peeled off or broken. As such, electrical connection between the drivers and the flexible display panel is adversely affected, and the drivers cannot function. Besides, said stress may also deteriorate electrical connection between a flexible circuit board and the flexible display panel. On the other hand, in another conventional fabricating process, the active device is formed on the flexible substrate, and the flexible display panel is removed from the rigid substrate, so as to contract the flexible substrate. The drivers and the flexible display panel are then bonded, and subsequent package processes are performed. Nonetheless, during the bonding process of the drivers and the flexible display panel and other subsequent fabricating processes, the flexible substrate of the flexible display panel still undergoes different temperature variations. Accordingly, the expanded or contracted flexible substrate is likely to pose a negative impact on the electrical connection between the drivers and the flexible display panel or between the flexible circuit board and the flexible display panel.